fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Call of Duty: Wolf Pack
Call of Duty: Wolf Pack is an Adventure game for the NDS being made by . It follows 4 veteran Canadian soldiers as they attempt to take back the land of Czechoslovakia from an empire of unknown origins. It is rated T for Violence. Story The Czech Empire was never prepared for the attack by these brutal, almost other-worldly beings that called themselves "The Swarm." They were too fast, too strong, and too unpredictable. Allied troops fought bravely, but they were too outnumbered. The Prime Minister of Canada was contacted by the Czech leader, whom The Swarm hadn't found yet. The Czech leader begged Canada for help, and so the Prime Minister sent out his 4 best veteran soldiers. Both leaders hoped that they would get out of this mess alive. Gameplay & Controls This game uses SNES graphics, seemingly greatly reducing the game's quality. However, LK24 wanted to make this like a 16-bit version of Black Ops, so it is plentiful of weapons and explosives to help you take back the Czech Empire. You move around a map layout and shoot down enemy soldiers of The Swarm. Depending on your weapon, you can shoot far distances or kill enemies up close. For example, if your just using a pistol, it can only shoot up to 5 tiles away. If you have a tomahawk, it can cause much damage from 8 blocks away, but enemies have more time to get out of it's way. You can upgrade your Athleticism for better map movement, Toughness for more resistance to the enemy's attacks, and your Experience, which increases the speed of your weapons. *D-Pad - Move *A Button - Shoot *B Button - Swap Allies from Attack Mode to Defend Mode *X Button - Swap from Primary Weapon to Side Arm to Explosives *Y Button - Pick up dropped weapon/Get out of vehicle Weapons *Machine Gun - A rapid fire gun that is used the most. Can shoot from up to 10 tiles away. *Shotgun - The bullets fly into adjacent squares. Can shoot from 6 tiles away. *Sniper Rifle - A powerful gun that can shoot quick and far. The shot is delayed for 2 seconds. Can shoot from as far as possible. *Grenade Launcher - A weapon that fires grenades in an arc, making it tricky to dodge. Can shoot from 8 squares away. *RPG - Fires powerful rockets that cause splash damage. Can shoot from as far as possible. *Pistol - A fairly weak gun that is used as a last resort. Can shoot from 5 squares away. *Knife - A close-combat weapon that causes instant death, but you must be right next to the enemy and be facing them. *Ballistic Knife - A trigger gun that fires knives at enemies. Can shoot from 4 squares away and causes instant death. *Tomahawk - A throwing axe that causes instant death when hit and can go through up to 3 enemies. It can shoot from up to 8 squares away and flies very slowly. *Dual Wield - 2 pistols that fire forward and behind you. Can shoot from up to 9 squares. Rest TBA... Vehicles *Tank - Fires powerful tank shells that cause splash damage and can travel as far as possible. *Stryker - A faster tank that can fire blink-and-you'll-miss-them bullets as far as the map will allow. *Guncopter - A deadly opponent. There is no defense against it. You must defeat it with another Guncopter. It shoots giant bullets and can fire up to 10 blocks away. Rest TBA... Other Supports TBA Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Call of Duty (series)